1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub assembly, and more particularly to a hub assembly for a rear wheel axle of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,121 to Hsieh, filed Oct. 15, 1990, entitled "HUB ASSEMBLY OF A BICYCLE AND THE LIKE". The hub assembly is provided to stably hold the rear wheel axle of the bicycle. The configuration thereof is complicated.
For multi-speed bicycles which are commercially available at present, a plurality of sprockets are engaged on one side of the hub assembly and extend outwards of the hub assembly. However, as shown in FIG. 4, one bearing 91 is disposed close to a first end of the rear wheel axle 90, and the other bearing 92 which is disposed in the end portion of the hub assembly is disposed close to the middle portion of the rear wheel axle, such that a distance is formed between the bearing 92 and the second end of the rear wheel axle, and such that a cantilever type support is formed, a large bending moment is thus formed. The rear wheel axle thus can not be stably supported, and the bearing 92 will suffer a large force or strength, such that the hub assembly will easily become loose.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hub assemblies for rear wheel axles.